equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinkie Pie
|hair = |skin = |voice = Andrea Libman Shannon Chan-Kent (singing voice)| (singing voice)|race = Human Earth (in Equestria)|r)|residence |occupation =Party organizer for Canterlot High Baker Caterer|birthday = May 3|relatives |cutie mark = |s|singing voice |relatives = Maud Pie (older sister)}} Pinkie Pie, is a student from Canterlot High and one of the main characters of Equestria Girls. She is the head of party planning committee at Canterlot High who works to host parties for her friends at Canterlot. Pinkie is also the drummer for her band, The Rainbooms. Pinkie is energetic and sociable, and she represents the element of laughter. Depiction in films [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls|'My Little Pony Equestria Girls']] Pinkie Pie first appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls, when Twilight Sparkle meets her in the gymnasium to sign up for be the Princess of the Fall Formal. After Twilight is made a fool of by videos of her using the library's computers (filmed by Snips and Snails at Sunset Shimmer's behest), Pinkie Pie comes to help her, alongside the rest of her four friends, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. At this point, it is revealed that she and her four friends had been driven apart by the machinations of Sunset Shimmer. Fluttershy particularly dislikes Pinkie for ruining her silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing noisemakers. When Twilight shows them that Sunset Shimmer is responsible for everything, they reconcile, and help Twilight become Princess of the Fall Formal. When Twilight starts explaining who she really is, Pinkie accurately guesses on "a hunch" that Twilight is a pony princess from an alternate world on a mission to retrieve a "magical element", which is the Fall Formal crown, and that she need to win the Princess of Fall Formal contest against Sunset Shimmer to get her crown before the portal to Equestria would close for thirty moons. When Sunset threatens Twilight after begin corrupted by the Element of Magic and tries to eliminate Twilight, Pinkie Pie and the others protect her, and the Element of Magic, refusing to kill its true wielder, imbues Pinkie with the Element of Laughter, giving her a half-pony form, allowing her and the others to defeat Sunset and reform her. Pinkie Pie then helps with teaching Sunset the true value of friendship after Twilight returns home to Equestria. After Sunset Shimmer's defeat, Pinkie tries to follow Twilight through the portal, but the portal closes. The human Pinkie has the same cartoonish aspects as her pony counterpart. At one point, she picks one of the balloon patterns off her skirt and inflates it like an actual balloon. She also wishes for "some kind of... party cannon that could decorate everything super fast!" This is an object that her pony counterpart already owns. She even guessed the entire reason Twilight has come to their world, right down to the smallest detail, complete with the squeaky grin at the end. [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks']] In the movie sequel My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''and its tie-in animated shorts, Pinkie plays the drums in her friends' band, the Rainbooms. She is first seen in the film helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase. Instead of paste, she uses cake frosting, which makes the poster smell like cake. Unlike the first film, the sequel gives human Pinkie more cartoonish gags, including hanging upside down from the top of the frame, using one of her kick-drums as a party cannon, playing a hand of four Jokers in a card game with Applejack, and having a refrigerator full of cans of whipped cream. Also, in this film, Pinkie has a tendency to skip instead of walk, much like pony Pinkie's tendency to hop instead of walk. When the Rainbooms are at each other's throats over who is to blame for their predicament in the climax, Pinkie thinks that being in the Rainbooms is now the opposite of fun. After Sunset gets the Rainbooms to see their mistake and forgive each other, Pinkie is ecstatic that the band is back together to defeat the Dazzlings. [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks']]' animated shorts''' [[Music to My Ears|'Music to My Ears']] Pinkie Pie appears briefly at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends, waving to DJ Pon-3 when she enters. Notably, her waving is faster than the others, despite everything being in slow motion. [[Guitar Centered|'Guitar Centered']] Pinkie Pie appears with her friends at the music store and suggests instruments for Rainbow Dash to buy, including a banjo and a tuba. Towards the end, after Trixie Lulamoon vows for revenge against Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie pops back at the entrance and "corrects" her out of context, performing a gag on Trixie's expense. Pinkie on the One In the animated short Pinkie on the One, Pinkie Pie displays both the talent and energy of an expert drummer, which she expresses through her baking and artistry. She has so much energy that she cannot stop drumming with her eating utensils in the cafeteria. When Rarity suggests finding an outlet for Pinkie's energy, Rainbow Dash places her in front of a drum set. Pinkie performs a wild, fast drum solo and she transforms into her half-pony form. [[Player Piano|'Player Piano']] Pinkie appears in the music room with the other Rainbooms. She is the one to suggest that Rarity pick up the more mobile keytar (calling it a "guitarkey") in favor of the bulkier grand piano. A Case for the Bass Pinkie appears with her friends when Applejack bargains with Flim and Flam for her bass guitar, at one point gleefully playing with a rocking horse. She also glares daggers at Flim and Flam when they try to swindle Applejack, at which she growls and punches her fist into her other hand, suggesting that she might assault the brothers. Shake Your Tail Pinkie sings the titular song with her friends and helps set up the auditorium for the Rainbooms' performance, briefly suggesting a Hawaiian luau theme. Perfect Day for Fun Pinkie sings the song Perfect Day for Fun with her friends and enjoys the Canterlot High School carnival, mostly in Rarity's company. My Past is Not Today Pinkie briefly appears in a flashback putting her hand on Sunset Shimmer's after her defeat. Friendship Through the Ages Pinkie performs the song with the Rainbooms, singing a verse in the style of '80s techno-pop, and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer. [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games']] Pinkie Pie's human counterpart appears again in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, winning the baking contest after creating a replica of the Mona Lisa inside a giant cake. She is paired up with Rarity during the speedskating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, beating Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest. Pinkie Pie is the first of her friends to realize that the Twilight Sparkle they meet during the Friendship Games is from the human world and not Equestria. She helps break the ice between Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy by livening up the school's tense welcoming party. Her joy at seeing the two rival schools mingling causes her to pony up, but her magic is inadvertently drained by Twilight's magic-detecting device. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games']]' animated shorts' The Science of Magic In this short, Sunset Shimmer experiments to see how magic operates in the human world. Once Pinkie begins drumming, she ponies up and causes balloons of different shapes and colors to shoot out of her drumkit. The balloons cause Sunset to have a static electricity reaction. Pinkie Spy In this short, Pinkie Pie constantly ruins Rainbow's attempts of not being seen when she's spying on Crystal Prep Academy's sports team. 'All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games' Pinkie has a cameo in the beginning of the short skipping out the school entrance. Personality .]] Pinkie Pie is hyperactive, random, a bit sensitive (and occasionally insensitive) and quite silly, but is also friendly and very kind but loves to pull pranks and tricks on her friends—just for fun. She enjoys singing and often suddenly breaks into song. She is a prankster, sometimes with Rainbow Dash's help, though she refuses to play any on Fluttershy due to her sensitive nature. She has been known to break the fourth wall and possesses the "Pinkie Sense", an ability to predict events in the immediate future through twitches of various body parts. When she becomes depressed, her mane changes from curly to straight and her pink coloration loses its brightness. Although she may be quirky, Pinkie is shown to be a bit clumsy as shown in Shake Your Tail. Hasbro online description Hasbro.com ''Equestria Girls'' Free spirited Pinkie Pie has a personality as big as her heart and almost as big as her laugh! She loves having a good time and that's why she's perfect to head up party planning at Canterlot High. But it isn't all fun and games. She has a lot to do, like, planning parties, attending parties, decorating parties, catering parties, thinking about parties, talking about parties, looking at really sparkly things! Oh, and of course, helping her friend Twilight take home the crown at the Fall Formal. And she'll do it all with a smile on her face and the magic of friendship in her heart!15 Rainbow Rocks description Always ready with a joke and a laugh, Pinkie Pie’s vibrant energy adds lots of color to the Rainbooms (pink, of course!). As the band’s drummer, she keeps the tempo lively and the mood light with her offbeat style. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Pinkie Pie never misses a beat, whether she's playing the drums in The Rainbooms band or just keeping her friends laughing! Her fun and bubbly personality shines like a rainbow as she rocks out together with her friends. Friendship Games description Pinkie Pie as always has a ton of energy especially when she rollerskates! Fun fact: She's laugh so hard sometimes it hurts. Merchandise Only one Pinkie Pie doll has been released for Equestria Girls in 2013; as a standard doll. Her description in the back of the standard doll's packaging reads, "She turns fashion into fun and fun never ever wears her out!" Seven dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''in 2014: one in the ''Rainbow Rocks ''single, another is a "''Design and Decorate" doll with a stamp and stencil set, the next as a singing doll, another in the Rainbow Rocks ''Mane Event stage set, the next in the fashion set with an extra outfit, another in a slumber party set with her pet alligator Gummy Snap, and the last is the "Rockin Hairstyle" doll (wearing a outfit similar to the one she wore in Friendship Through the Ages). And so far, two dolls of Pinkie Pie have been released for ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''in 2015: one in the Sporty Style set for the Rollerskating event, and another for the School Spirit single. A Pinkie Pie doll was also released in a line called "Pinkie Pie's Boutique" as an exclusive to Target. Quotes :"Incoming!"'' :"gasp Are you psychic!?" :"That one's tryin' to hide a secret, but I am totally on to her. whispering She's psychic!" :"Hugs! Ooh, hugs are always good!" :"You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there, and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements and without it, they don't work anymore, and you need them to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in ''this world, and you won't be able to get back for like, a really, really long time!squee" :"If I only had some kind of... party cannon that could decorate everything super fast!" '' :"This... looks... sooooo... GOOD!" :"Just a hunch!" :"And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army! squee" :"Ohhhh. They're that kind of 'off'." '' :"Are you crazy?! We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!" '' :"She's gone! pause Oh, wait. There she is." '' :"Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint:'' It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!"'' :"We're getting the band back together?"'' :"Seems she's got everything under control. Nothing to worry about." See also * Pinkie Pie's pony counterpart on MLP: FiM wiki. * Lemon Zest, Pinkie's Crystal Prep counterpart. Gallery es:Pinkie Pie pl:Pinkie Pie pt-br:Pinkie Pie Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Pie Family Category:Comedians Category:Musicians